


Mint Editions

by Missy



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Gen, Humor, Reading, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheldon and Leonard try to explain the rebooting of comics to Penny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mint Editions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scratchingpost1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratchingpost1/gifts).



> written for fandom_stocking in '11.

“Explain to me,” Penny requested, as she flipped through Leonard’s new copy of JLA #1, “what a reboot is.”

Sheldon didn’t bother to look up from the issue of ‘Thor’ he was reading. “Leonard, answer her foolish question.”

Leonard turned a page in his own issue of Wonder Woman. “What makes you think I’m more qualified to answer it than you?”

“Because you spent a month in sexual partnership with her. Surely the exchange of genital mucus must have given you insight into the way she reasons, Leonard.”

Leonard laughed a shallow, harsh bark of a laugh. “It means taking a character all the way back to the beginning of their canon.”

“Oh! Right. Like that Dallas remake! Why didn’t you just say so?”

“Why didn’t you Google?” Leonard replied, handing over his prized copy of Wonder Woman as she sat down.

“I know how to use Google.” She crossed her arms and glared at them. “Sheldon changed the password…”

“..To his WiFi again….” Sheldon and Leonard said together.

 

“Can I have the password?”

 

“PennyNeedsToLearnHowToStealWiFiFromtheLibrary. No spaces,” Sheldon said.

 

Penny’s look was mildly contemptuous. “Steve would never tell Diana what to do.”

 

“Diana owned her own island and subsidized her income by becoming a reporter,” Leonard pointed out.

 

“Diana could kill him with the tips of her nails.”

 

“…Excellent point,” Sheldon muttered, stooping lower, staring at his open page.

 

“Twelve points to Pennydoor!” she said, throwing a hand in the air.

 

Both men returned to their book, deciding silently to pretend that this afternoon’s interruption had never occurred.


End file.
